Crystal Fight
The intro text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: *''You arrive near a fleet of crystal ships, civilian or mercantile from the looks of them. You pause to scan one but they react immediately and send an escort to fight you off. Prepare to engage!'' *''You arrive at the Beacon and are immediately greeted by an automatic message or warning of some kind. The translator can't seem to discern its purpose but after a few short moments an alarm goes off and a hostile ship jumps in!'' *''You receive a message, "Hah. It looks like another worthless alien-filled craft. Prepare to meet your maker!" Weapon locks detected.'' *''A Crystalline ship messages you, "I've heard tales that our isolation has finally ended. As a warrior I must demand to test my skills against you!" Before you can respond they move in to attack.'' *''You arrive in a busy sector. At first no one pays any mind to your alien ship but soon you're registering a number of scan signatures. You get the feeling you're not wanted here just seconds before registering enemy weapon locks!'' *''You jump next to a node busy with traffic, but before long all nearby ships notice you and keep their distance, uncertain of your allegiance. After an awkward standoff, a military ship breaks away from the rest and charges you.'' *''A barrage of rasps and clicks is broadcast over the comm; the universal translator understands little, but the words 'aliens', 'allowed' and 'no' come through quite clearly. You'll have to prove your right to be here in combat!'' ** Fight a crystal ship (default rewards). The ship surrenders The surrender text varies, and could be any of the following: *''"We yield, aliens. We have no wish to die fighting you."'' *''"You have bested us! I will no longer underestimate you Outsiders. Please, let us leave in peace."'' *''They appear to be transmitting the universal signals for surrender. Will you let them go?'' *''They message you, "I see now there was a misunderstanding and there is no need for more bloodshed. Will you forgive our lack of discretion?"'' *''"We cannot beat you, we surrender. Surely there is mercy wherever you come from."'' *# Accept their surrender. *#* "Thank you. We have misjudged you and will not forget your kindness." They leave without another word. *#** Nothing happens. *#* They respond, "Good. I'm glad to hear that there are still those who value life throughout the galaxy." They abruptly cut communications and prepare to jump away. *#** Nothing happens. *#* "Thank you. I hope our early aggression will not prevent a future accord between our peoples." They transfer some goods as a means of compensation. *#** You receive a random amount of resources and scrap. *#* They thank you for sparing them, their extreme aggression quickly changing to a calm acceptance. You're not sure if they're mocking you when they dryly state that "your species has a knack for warfare". *#** You receive a random amount of resources and scrap. *#* "We would like to apologize for our xenophobia. You have shown that aliens can be compassionate, a fact unwritten in our history records. Please, take this." *#** You receive a random amount of resources and scrap. *#* What appears to be a young soldier pushes its way onto the vid screen, "A captain both able and merciful? I have always wanted to explore beyond our restricted sector... Please, permit me to join your crew?" *#*# Yes. *#*#* "Great!" As he brings his few belongings on board, you wonder how a being made of crystal can move with such lightness and enthusiasm. *#*#** You receive 1''' Crystal crew member. *#*# No. *#*#* "I understand. We did try to kill you..." They transfer some materials over before leaving. *#*#** You receive a '''random amount of resources and scrap. *# Ignore them. *#* You cut off communications and prepare to finish them off. *#** The fight continues. Trivia This event is called "CRYSTAL_FIGHT" in the datafiles. These surrender options are unique to this event. Category:Fights with Default Rewards